Sur le toit d'en face
by Koba54
Summary: Un toit, une rencontre, et une deathfic qui n'en est pas une. J'ai rarement eu autant de mal à résumer vous devrez lire pour le savoir OS


_Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Hiroyuki Takei. Et pour une fois, le scénario est de moi ;)  
><em>

_Ecrit sur un coup de tête, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez._

**Sur le toit d'en face**_  
><em>

Une bouffée de vent la cueillit au sommet du toit et ses longs cheveux fouettèrent son beau visage. Elle agrippa le dernier barreau de l'échelle et se hissa sur la cage de l'ascenseur, sa place favorite.

Là, une ville entière s'offrait à ses yeux, en ces dernières heures de nuit. Noyés sous les brumes matinales, les toits de Tokyo demeuraient cachés dans la pénombre, sous le ciel qui s'éclaircissait.

Soudain le premier rayon déchira la couche nuageuse et se posa sur la ville. Alors celle-ci se teinta des couleurs chatoyantes et douces, or et roses, de l'aube.

Une fine goutte de rosée tomba de l'antenne sur sa peau nue et la fit frissonner.

Elle aimait se lever tôt pour voir la ville s'éveiller. Elle ne lui paraissait jamais aussi belle qu'à cette heure, la seule où, toutes lumières éteintes, la capitale dormait vraiment.

Les premiers bruits lui parviendraient très vite et briseraient cet instant magique. Il lui faudrait redescendre, préparer à manger, s'occuper d'Hana...

Ce jour-là, encore moins que les autres, elle n'avait pas envie quitter de son havre de paix. Elle aurait voulu rester pour contempler éternellement la ville qui sortait peu à peu de son profond sommeil.

L'éternité d'un instant.

Mais les belles choses sont toujours éphémères.

Elle ne resterait plus très longtemps, car l'air était déjà chaud. Bientôt, avec le trafic, l'atmosphère serait étouffante.

Elle ne voulait pas. Elle en avait assez de s'occuper du fils _d'une autre_, de contempler sans cesse ce gage de _leur_ amour, qui _leur _ressemblait si parfaitement. Elle les retrouvait tous deux en lui chaque jour de sa vie. Ses cheveux blonds, son caractère bien trempé, et ses accès de gaité et son sourire joyeux.

Elle adorait Hana, mais sa seule vue la faisait horriblement souffrir.

Sur ce toit, en haut de cet immeuble, là, elle parvenait à l'oublier. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle avait l'impression de plonger dans la ville et de se fondre dans un monde où elle serait la maîtresse, où elle déciderait de tout.

_Mais ils revenaient cet après-midi._

La revoir? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Et lui? Encore moins.

Alors que le vent continuait à jouer dans ses cheveux couleur de sirop, elle se prit à penser à l'autre.

Elle n'était montée que deux fois sur les toits de nuit. La première, elle l'avait vu, assis en face d'elle, vêtu d'un Yukata orange, souriant, apaisé. Un chat était couché sur ses genoux. Ils s'étaient observés longuement, sans dire un mot, puis le jeune homme s'était levé et l'avait saluée de la main. Ensuite il s'était détourné et avait disparu entre les brouillards de la nuit.

La deuxième fois, elle était venue dans l'espoir de le revoir. L'appréhension, la fascination et la curiosité se disputaient en elle, et l'espoir aussi. Mais il n'était pas venu.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû le suivre à ce moment-là; simplement lui emboiter le pas, et partir.

Elle était certaine qu'elle aurait été très heureuse.

Un klaxon dans la rue qu'elle surplombait la fit sursauter. Elle se raccrocha au barreau rouillé de l'échelle de service, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Un vertige la saisit lorsqu'elle vit la hauteur qui la séparait du sol. Un abîme noyé dans la dernière écharpe de brume, parsemé de formes colorées sur le bitume.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il était là.

Sur le toit d'en face, souriant, le regard doux et espiègle.

L'espace d'un instant, elle cru voir Yoh, et non pas son frère.

Mais avec ces longs cheveux d'ébène, l'éclat de ce regard, et ce chat assis à côté de lui, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit encore, et il tendit une main vers elle, au-dessus de l'abîme.

L'éternité contre une vie passée dans l'ombre de celui qu'elle aimerait à jamais, sans espérer le moindre regard en retour. La chance de rester là pour toujours, de voir grandir ceux qu'elle aimait, de veiller sur eux en secret, et de plonger chaque jour son regard dans ses yeux noirs, qui lui rendraient enfin son amour. Oui, pour une fois il y aurait un regard échangé, partagé, et non pas un coup d'œil indiscret, volé furtivement au détour d'un couloir, à la barbe de son épouse légitime.

Hao ne la quittait pas des yeux, avec aux lèvres ce sourire et ces paroles qu'elle avait toujours espérées.

Tamao se leva, silhouette droite et fière, couronnée de rose dans la lueur matinale, et fit un pas.

Une vague de chaleur inonda son corps, tandis que les couleurs explosaient derrière ses paupières. Une main ferme saisit la sienne. Un regard noir d'une profondeur millénaire enveloppa le sien.

Elle était bien.


End file.
